Temari no shi wa · La Muerte de Temari
by Kiriahtan
Summary: ShikaTema § Capítulo 5. El Beso del Viento. § 'Ya no lloraba. Trataba de sonreir para ella.' § FanFic terminado o.
1. De trampa en trampa

**Temari no shi wa****· La Muerte de Temari**

_FF de Naruto [ShikaTema_

He de decir que este fic estaba planeado como un Oneshot, como bien sabéis los que hayáis ledo mi perfil (la zona de proyectos, ahora en escritos). Pero, al final mientras lo escribía vi que quedaba muy largo para un Honesto y lo dividí en cinco capítulos.

¿Qué le vamos ha hacer? Siempre termino alargando todos mis escritos. Por eso me es tan difícil escribir Oneshot o relatos cortos. Aunque casi mejor que sea algo largo, ¿no?

Espero que lo disfrutéis

**1.**** Entre trampa y trampa**

Las ramas de los árboles desfilaban bajo él. Se apoyó en la siguiente rama y tomó impulso para otro salto que lo llevaría más lejos a través del bosque.

Por el intercomunicador oía las respiraciones de uno de sus compañeros, Couji, y, de vez en cuando, el sonido de su cuerpo al posarse en una rama para saltar.

Miró al frente. Solo había hojas, ramas y árboles. El follaje no permitía contemplar el cielo abierto ni dejaba pasar los rayos del sol que morían entre las hojas de color verde. No sabía si había sido buena idea separarse de Chouji y los demás, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a ello. Estaba seguro de que allí había alguien y no podía enviar a otro miembro del equipo ya que todos tenían algo que hacer.

De todos modos se reuniría con el resto pronto.

Solo iba ha echar una mirada, ¿no?

Se paró por completo y se ocultó tras el grueso tronco de uno de los árboles. El suave viento mecía las ramas y su sonido al pasar entre los árboles era el único ruido en aquel ambiente de aparente paz y calma perpetua.

Y sin embargo allí había alguien. Lo sabía.

Se asomó un poco por el borde del árbol y vio a los tres hablando. Estaban muy juntos y dos le daban la espalda, impidiendo que el tercero pudiera verlo. Distinguió que una era una mujer de cabellos rizados y largos, recogidos en dos coletas que le alcanzaban hasta casi las caderas. Llevaba una ropa ceñida y escasa: una falda que por un lado era muy corta y luego se ampliaba hacía el otro en un corte diagonal; y un top que se entrecruzaba en su espalda con pequeñas cuerdecitas los otros dos eran varones y de especto similar: los dos de cabellos negros y cortos, despeinados. No era capaz de ver nada más porque estaban de espaldas, pero sus ropas eran idénticas, al igual que sus complexiones. Seguramente serían hermanos, muy posiblemente gemelos.

Cuando parecieron terminar de trazar sus planes, los dos chicos se fueron de allí, en dirección a al frontera, dejando atrás a la mujer.

Shikamaru cogió el tarro y el pincel que llevaba en un bolsillo y lo untó en el dorado líquido del recipiente. Con trazos claros y rápidos dibujó en el tronco de un árbol la alerta para Shino, que se encontraba en la zona fronteriza. Los negros y pequeños insectos se abalanzaron sobre la miel, formando el mensaje con sus cuerpos oscuros.

Una vez se fueron el chunnin guardó los objetos y se dispuso a seguir espiando a la mujer y, si era necesario, seguirla. Pero no pareció serlo pues ella buscaba con la mirada entre las copas y ramas de los árboles.

"¿Me ha descubierto?", se preguntó el chico. Estaba seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido o movimiento que lo delatara pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar que debía haber habido un error, por pequeño que fuera, si ella lo había notado.

Y así parecía haber sido.

- ¿Por qué no sales y luchas, pequeño cobarde? – gritó la mujer al follaje del bosque. Estaba de pie sobre una rama, con aire desafiante.

"Mierda", dijo entre sí Shikamaru.

Pero no saldría. No era tan tonto. La chica sabía que estaba ahí. Pero no sabía dónde exactamente. Solo se había dado cuenta de que alguien la espiaba a ella y sus compañeros y se había quedado atrás para combatirlo. Mas, si ella supiera donde estaba escondido con precisión no le gritaría que saliese. No, hubiera ido por detrás, hasta sorprenderlo y tenerlo acorralado. Por ello no iba a salir, tenía una pequeña ventaja y pensaba usarla.

Se agachó con cuidado entre las hojas, disponiéndolo todo, sin hacer ruido, para que ella no pudiera verle. Se agachó en cuclillas y comenzó su estrategia, habiendo examinado ya el que parecía que iba a ser el campo de batalla. Pero tampoco necesitaba invstigarlo mucho. Esos eran los bosques de Konoha. Prácticamente se había criado en ellos, haciendo múltiples misiones entre esos árboles. Y, aunque inútiles, algunas de esas misiones le habían propiciado bastante información sobre el lugar.

"Parece que lo de buscar a aquel hurón ha dado sus frutos por fin", pensó con una ligera risa interna.

- ¿No vas ha salir? – exclamó ella, que aún rastreaba los árboles en su búsqueda.

"Puedes quedarte sentada mientras esperas", se dijo él.

- ¡Entonces iré yo! – bramó con rabia al tiempo que se preparaba para saltar de la rama en dirección a los troncos de árboles a su alrededor.

Pero no fue capaz de moverse un ápice.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

"Te tengo" sonrió Shikamaru levemente. Aquella mujer era demasiado atrevida. Haberse expuesto tan claramente había sido, claramente, un error. Ningún ninja lo haría, y menos sabiendo que tiene un enemigo acechando del que no conoce nada. Pero el orgullo de ella la había hecho creer que él estaría demasiado asustado para hacer nada. "Otro grave error. Me recuerda bastante a esa ninja de la arena, Temari. Pero ella no era tan idiota."

Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió, pero no hizo caso. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar en esos momentos. La sombra inmovilizaría a aquella mujer un rato, pero no eternamente y tenía que tramar alguna estrategia.

Cuando…

- No te muevas – oyó una voz femenina junto a su ido al tiempo que notaba, cerca de la nuca, un objeto afilado. Seguramente un kunai.

Al parecer la había subestimado.

- ¿Una copia? – inquirió.

- Efectivamente – afirmó la mujer al tiempo que la enemiga atrapada por la sombra se esfumaba, siendo solo un clon. La verdadera ("O, tal vez, otro clon", pensó Shikamaru) estaba tras él, amenazándolo -. ¿Creíste que sería tan estupía como para eso?

- Me olía algo – admitió el chunnin de la Hoja.

Aquello iba yendo bien.

No movió un solo músculo, atrapado entre el tronco del árbol y el kunai de su enemiga. De reojo apreció que llevaba en al frente una banda que al identificaba como miembro de la Villa Oculta de la Hierba. Los ojos de la mujer eran de un atractivo color lila algo azulado en los bordes de los iris, y su tez era bastante blanca.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? – inquirió Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué te parece la idea de que me cuentes dónde están exactamente tus amiguitos? Os escondéis bien, exactamente igual que las ratas.

- Tse… ¿por qué iba ha hacer eso? – cuestionó él.

- Porque si no te mataré. Yo creo que es una opción que debes considerar, querido – sonrió ella con fingida amabilidad cruel.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

Una sombra de desagrado pasó por el rostro de la mujer apenas en un segundo, antes de que volviera a recobrar la compostura. Al fin y al cabo lo tenía atrapado, eso era innegable. Podía matarlo en cualquier momento. Entonces, ¿por qué se hacía el gallito?

- Si. Estás atrapado.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – ahora fue a Shikamaru a quien el tocó sonreír de manera que a ella no le gustó en absoluto.

Sintiendo la rabia la mujer fue a quitar el kunai para clavárselo en la garganta a aquel insolente ninja de Konoha, y, luego, degollarlo. A la porra la información. Ese chaval ya la había sacado de sus casillas.

- Deberías no tomarte tan a la ligera a tus enemigos. Yo tampoco soy ningún estúpido – dijo con calma Shikamaru ante el rostro de ira de ella.

No podía moverse. Miró de reojo su propio cuerpo y vio que él la había inmovilizado con su sombra, como había hecho antes con su clon. Pero esta sombra era diferente. Esta subía por sus piernas y su toso, con una mano al final, directa hacía su cuello. No estaba segura de qué ocurriría si llegaba a su objetivo, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no el gustaría en absoluto. Tenía que escapar de aquella trampa en la que había caído. Comprendió que él ya había planeado aquello cuando lanzó su sombra contra su otro clon. Había dicho que se lo olía. ¿Significaba eso que ya había averiguado que era un clon?

- Eres listo – concedió ella -. Pero no suficiente.

Shikamaru estrechó los ojos, sospechando.

¿Otro clon?

"Esto es problemático. Muy problemático".

Lo averiguó rápido.

La mujer explotó.


	2. In extremis

**2.**_**In extremis**_

La mujer explotó. Era, en efecto, un clon, comprendió Shikamaru entonces. Pero no un clon normal, por eso no había desaparecido cuando su sombra soga iba ha efectuar presión sobre su cuello. Era un clon explosivo. Uno de esos clones que explotan cuando el ninja quiere, no cuando son heridos. Un clon explosivo puede luchar durante horas, recibiendo heridas y demás, y todo sin que el enemigo se de cuenta de que es una copia. Todo hasta que el ninja original decide que es hora de terminar con el juego, y lo hace explotar.

Shikamaru salió despedido a gran velocidad, sintió el viento rozándole las heridas recién abierta por la cercana explosión. Pero había dio preparado y, justo en el último momento, se había cubierto la cara con los brazos. Las astillas del tronco le abieron la ropa que los cubría, arañándole la piel y haciendole sangrar incluso, peor no le alcanzó el rostro ni el tronco. El chaleco de los chunnin era muy resistente.

Su fugaz vuelos e vio interrumpido por otro tronco contra el que chocó directamente. Como un muñeco calló al suelo, herido. Le sangraba el labio inferior y notaba el sabor metálico del rojizo líquido en la boca. Tenía los brazos llenos de pequeñas heridas pero anda de importancia. Fue a ponerse en pie y tropezó.

Se había roto el tobillo al chocar con el árbol.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda!", se reprendió a si mismo.

Miraba desesperadamente a su alrededor, buscándola a ella con la mirada. Veía frente a él los restos del árbol, casi destrozado, donde había explotado el clon. La madera había adquirido un color negruzco antinatural y una rama se había roto y caído al suelo. El tronco apenas aguantaría unos minutos, apreció, antes de terminar de romperse y caer al suelo. Y él estaba demasiado cerca de su trayectoria más posible.

Tenía que salir de aquel pequeño lugar que apenas merecía el nombre de claro. Pero antes tendría que derrotar a esa bruja que parecía dominar como nadie las técnicas de los clones. ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Miró a su alrededor. Sacó rápidamente un kunai y se colocó en guardia como pudo. Apenas lograba apoyar el pie herido y cuando lo hacía por completo su tobillo gritaba a horrores. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el dolor, diciéndose que había sufrido heridas mucho peores que esa. Ahora debía centrarse en el combate.

Aquello pintaba muy mal.

Vio un movimiento a al derecha, entre las copas de los árboles, y lanzó el kunai con fuerza. Lo oyó impactar contra algo y explotar gracias a la cinta que llevaba el arma. No obstante, cuando el humo se esfumó pudo apreciar que no había anda allí, o, en todo caso, algún kage no bushin que se había esfumado.

Notó que alguien, aprovechando el ataque fallido, se lanzaba hacia él por detrás. Se giró rápidamente y lanzó un shuriken que hizo desvanecerse otra copia de aquella diabólica mujer que seguía sin dar la cara.

¿Iba a lanzarle siempre clones?

¿Y por qué no? Era una técnica simple y efectiva. Mientras él no descubriera el lugar real donde se ocultaba podía dedicarse a debilitarlo, o incluso derrotarlo, a base de copias. Podía ser que no fuera espectacular ni demasiado brillante. Pero resultaba eficaz.

"Maldita… las mujeres siempre han sido problemáticas, pero esta lo es demasiado", se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru.

Exactamente igual que Temari. Pero, ¿por qué demonios pensaba ahora en ella? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como pensar una estrategia.

Le hubiera gustado ponerse en cuclillas y juntar las manos, como siempre que se atascaba en el _shogu_, para planear una estrategia. Pero dudaba que aquella mujer le dejara tiempo tiniéndolo a tiro y pensativo. En eso era mejor Temari.

Gruñó levemente, molesto por este último pensamiento. Lo que menos encesitaba era ponerse a pensar en otras cosas justamente en ese momento crucial.

Recordó el gran tronco que estaba apunto de caer y se dirigió en dirección contraria a él, hacia la derecha, para evitar quedar aplastado. Atacara o no aquella mujer debía alejarse de aquel árbol que pronto se derrumbaría.

No quería ser él el que tuviera que averiguar si sonaba o no1.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando apareció frente a él aquella mujer de nuevo. Le lanzó una patada al rostro, empujándolo hacía atrás y obligándolo a retroceder.

El chico volvió a centrarse en su sombra pero ella se alejó de un salto, riendo divertida a la hora de preguntar:

- ¿Aún crees que voy ah caer en eso otra vez? ¡Me subestimas!

Entonces Shikamaru recibió otro golpe por detrás. Era otro kage no bushin de aquella odiosa mujer. Ahora tenía que estar pendiente de dos. Atrapó a la segunda con su sombra a tiempo de poder apartarse (al mismo tiempo que el clon atrapado) cuando una tercera copia entró en escena. Atrapó a esta con insultante facilidad y, de pasó, logró coger también al primero. Una luz se encendió en su mente.

Supo a la perfección qué se proponía aquella mujer.

Agotarlo.

Le mandaría clones que no desaparecerían hasta que su sombra no pudiera retener más. Y si soltaba a alguno, este le atacaría.

"Sencillo y eficaz" pensó. "No necesita nada más".

Continuó la lucha como preveía él varios minutos. Hasta que, por fin, llegó el momento que ella estaba esperando. Shikamaru no pudo más y tuvo que soltar su red de sombras. Al instante se vio rodeado de clones que podían destrozarlo en apenas un segundo. Tenía en las manos un kunai y un shuriken preparados. Pero, ¡qué era eso contra aquel ejercito de copias si no lograba encontrar a la autentica?

De todos modos tenía que intentarlo, nos e rendiría.

Fue rechazando a los clones uno a uno, de dos en dos, como podía. Varios desaparecieron entre nubes de humo, algunos explotaron cerca de él provocándole diversas heridas nuevas en los brazos y una bastante fea en una rodilla.

Pero estaba agotado y su chakra casi se había agotado por culpa de sus sombras. ¿Acaso a ella no se le terminaba entre tantos clones?

Uno de ellos apareció a su espalda y explotó de pronto, justo en el mismo instante que Shikamaru le hundía el kunai en el estómago. El golpe y la onda de la explosión o lanzaron a lo lejos, lejos de los clones que, de pronto, desaparecieron todos.

El joven chunnin cayó sobre el suelo dándose un contundente golpe y recibiendo una nueva tanda de arañazos múltiples.

Escupió un poco de sangre sobre la hierba verde, tiñéndola de rojo, al tiempo que trataba de levantarse. Varios espasmos recorrieron su agotado cuerpo mientras lograba ponerse en pie, con aire desafiante.

Frente a él estaba la mujer de nuevo, sola, sin más clones. Y estuvo seguro de que era la verdadera.

- Has sido un hueso difícil de roer, pero, ya ves… no tenías nada que hacer. Como tus amigos. A estas alturas seguramente ya estarán muertos.

Se rió de forma histérica, casi loca. Sonreía ampliamente, acercándose a él con pasos lentos y elegantes como los de un felino. Sus coletas rozaban su espalda con cada paso, rítmicamente, espantosamente intactas.

- Supongo que no querrás reconsiderar mi anterior oferta, ¿verdad? – lo miró un momento y la desafiante mirada del ninja de grado medio le dio su respuesta negativa -. Una pena… Has luchado bien, pero…

Una vez junto a él lanzó un puñetazo contra su rostro que Shikamaru detuvo con una de las manos, en la que llevaba el kunai. La otra mano de la chica quedó atrapada por la otra del joven. Pero ella no había terminado. Giró rápidamente sobre su sitio lanzando una poderosa patada contra la cara de Shikamaru.

Este salió disparado y chocó contra la base de un tronco.

El tronco del árbol precario que, justo entonces, cayó.

El joven abrió mucho los ojos viendo que el árbol se le venía encima cuando, de pronto, notó que alguien lo cogía por la cintura y los acaba de allí. Su vista comenzaba a mostrarse borrosa y nublada por lo que no supo quien era. ¿Shino? ¿Tal vez Chouji? No, era alguien más delgado que Chouji…

Oyó, a sus espaldas, el sonido brutal del árbol al caer al suelo y, después, entre la nub de polvo levantado por ello, la voz de la mujer.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Y tras esas tres palabras, a pesar de querer saber como nunca la respuesta, Nara Shikamaru perdió el conocimiento.

1 Referencia al mítico acertijo oriental "Si un árbol cae en un bosque donde no hay nadie que pueda escucharlo, ¿hace ruido?"

Página 3 de 3


	3. Muerte

**3. Muerte**

- ¿Yo? Yo soy Temari, de Sunagakure – respondió la salvadora del chunnin de la Villa oculta de la Hoja a cargo de aquella misión.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Temari de Sunagakure1, en Konohagakure2? – inquirió socarrona la mujer, apoyando una mano en la cadera.

- Cuando llegue a Konoha me dijeron que este estaba por aquí, en una misión, y cuando llegaba había oído follón, por lo que supuse que este idiota estaría en problemas – respondió la muchacha rubia, también provista de coletas, pero con cuatro y no dos.

- Noe s de tu villa, ¿por qué le ayudas?

- Eso, no es asunto tuyo – comentó con desden Temari -. Tu solo piensa ahora que yo soy tu nuevo adversario. Sorprendeme.

Dejó a Shikamaru apoyado al pie de un árbol y sacó su abanico. Lo abrió por completo, colocándolo por delante de ella en un gesto desafiante que la otra mujer no pudo resistir. Odiaba que la gente se diera esos aires de superioridad.

Se lanzó hacía Temari corriendo, con un kunai en la mano. Dio un gran saltó y cayó desde el cielo hacía la muchacha, la cual preparó con rapidez su abanico para rechazar el ataque. La mujer, unos cuantos años mayor que la muchacha, chocó contra el abanico y descubrió que, incluso la tela, era de una consistencia demasiado dura como para romperla con un simple kunai. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Temari descubrió un gran semicírculo con el abanico, lanzando a la mujer contra la maleza.

Esta cayó más allá de los arbustos y rodó por el suelo, causándose varios arañazos en los brazos y las piernas descubiertas.

Temari que, aunque no contaba con la inteligencia de Shikamaru supo que aquello era muy fácil, volvió a ponerse en guardia, preparada. Tras ella estaba Shikamaru a quien la muchacha de la arena protegía.

La mujer se levantó entre la melaza, odiando ya de entrada a aquella entrometida metomentodo de la Sunagakure. Se juró acabar con ella.

Temari observaba la línea de los árboles a su alrededor, en circulo, por todas partes, alerta, vigilando todo los rincones. Vio llegar a tiempo a la mujer, que la atacaba por detrás. Se giró con el abanico a gran velocidad para repeler el ataque. Mas, cuando ya tenía a la mujer encima, esta explotó en el aire.

Una ráfaga de viento la echó hacía atrás, tirándola al suelo junto a su abanico desplegado. Apareció un rasguño en su mano izquierda al golpearse contra el suelo. Y, antes de que pudiera reponerse, la mujer volvió ala taque. Salió de entre la maleza con un kunai en las manos. Temari se sorprendió de que no empleara técnicas ilusorias u ocultas, solo físicas.

"Puede que sea como el Lee ese, que no podía usar anda más que taijutsu" pensó. Desde luego era una posibilidad, pero también podía ser que se lo guardará. Sería precavida, decidió al final la joven rubia.

Preparó su abanico de nuevo, pero cuando rechazó a la mujer esta desapareció en una nubecita de polvo. Temari abrió bastante sus ojos azules al darse cuenta de la táctica. ¡Eran clones! Atacaba solo con clones mientras se ocultaba en el follaje del bosque. No era una mala estrategia así podía cansar al enemigo sin exponerse. Le recordaba en parte a las técnicas de marionetista de su hermano Kankurô, pero las marionetas eran más difíciles de destruir y su número limitado, además de que los hilos de chakra pueden conducir hasta quien las controla. En esa ocasión no tenía forma de averiguar dónde estaba la verdadera.

Pero tenía una forma de dejarla al descubierto, comprendió de pronto. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al tiempo que eliminaba a otro clon.

Antes de que ella le lanzara otro Temari desplegó su abanico y lo agitó con fuerza. Se creó una poderosa corriente de aire que destrozó los árboles cercanos, dejando entrever que no había nadie ahí. Repitió el ataque contra el otro lado y esta vez si. Descubrió en una rama a la mujer. Lanzó una tercera ráfaga concentrada, que partió la rama e hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo a la mujer, provocándole varios y diversas heridas.

Se acercó hacía ella y distinguió en sus ojos una mirada de odio cuando estaba a su lado. Temari sacó un kunai y lo pudo en la garganta de la mujer, con una sonrisa triunfo de superioridad que hirió el orgullo de la otra fémina.

- Eres… - empezó a maldecir la derrotada.

- Ya me lo imagino así que no hace falta que lo digas, querida – la cortó Temari con un tono socarrón y con desden.

Pero entonces una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la derrotada y Temari supo que había cometido un terrible error.

Fue a girarse, desplegando de nuevo su abanico pero, tras ella, otro clon, le explotó en la cara.

La muchacha salió volando por encima de la mujer original y chocó contra un árbol. Tenía una herida en la base del cuello, pero no parecía de gravedad. Se puso en pie con cudiado, cogiendo de nuevo su abanico.

Pero la otra mujer ya se había acercado a la velocidad del rayo y descargó contra u estómago un puñetazo.

- Ya no sonríes, ¿verdad? – se burló de ella.

Un hilillo de sangre corrió por los labios de la muchacha, que apretaba los dientes, lanzando casi chispas por los ojos.

Le golpeó de nuevo y Temari aguantó estoicamente mientras alcanzaba con la punta de los dedos su abanico.

Para sorpresa de su enemiga, que la consideraba ya derrotada, lo abrió de golpe, lanzando la mujer hacía atrás. Esta cayó al suelo y nuevas heridas aparecieron en su cuerpo, pero también estas eran leves.

La mujer se levantó, también con los labios impregnados de un líquido de color rojizo, que escupió con desden al suelo.

- Ya no creas tantas copias, ¿eh? –s e tomó al revancha Temari.

Ambas estaban surcadas de heridas pero se mantenían en pie, fulminándose con al mirada, pues bien cierto es que la furia de una mujer hacia otra, no puede igualarse con nada. Es como un vendaval enrabiado.

Ambas volvieron a la carga. Temari creando ráfagas de viento para rechazar a los nuevos clones de la mujer, y golpeando con su abanico. La mujer por su parte la intentaba alcanzar con kunais al mismo tiempo que con nuevos clones.

Se enzarzaron en una disputa en la que apenas se distinguía a una de la otra, entre viento y copias que se disolvían en humo y estallidos que alcanzaban a las dos por igual. Y cuando resultaban heridas, lejos de parar, cargaban con más fuerza.

Hasta que, finalmente, un clon estalló entre ambas, lanzándolas a las dos una hacía cada lado con atronadora fuerza.

La mujer cayó hacia atrás, estampándose contra un árbol. En su tronco dejó una impresión de sangre. Cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo muy usada y abandonada, escupiendo un diente enrojecido y buscando a Temari con al mirada. La última ráfaga de aire de esta le había provocado un peligroso tajo en el estómago que sangraba más de lo que ella podría querer. Pero, cegada por la rabia, no lo sentía apenas.

Se levantó temblorosa y miró hacía la muchacha de la arena que había ido en busca y ayuda del chunnin de la Hoja.

La vio al otro lado del claro. Ella también había chocado contra un árbol, pero no había caído luego al suelo. Se había quedado donde estaba pues algo se lo impedía. Le corrían hilos de sangre por las comisuras de los labios, por la barbilla y cuello abajo. Tenía heridas de menor grado en los brazos y alguna en las piernas, pero su rostro permanecía medianamente sano. Exceptuando esa sangre.

Y esa gran herida nueva, producida por el choque.

Una gran rama de árbol la había atravesado de lado a lado a la altura del vientre. La madera nudosa estaba cubierta de la sangre de la chica, que boqueaba en busca de aire, en el umbral de la misma muerte.

1 Seguro que ya lo sabéis, pero, para los que no vean Naruto en japonés o no sepan mucho del idioma, diré que Sunagakure es Villa Oculta de la Arena.

2 A pesar de que seguro de que lo habéis deducido, lo diré por si acaso: Konohagukure significa Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Página 3 de 3


	4. Venganza

**4. Venganza**

La risa de la otra mujer se extendió por todo el bosque, histérica, enloquecida. Cayó incluso de rodillas mientras reía, apretándose el vientre del que brotaba sangre sin parar. Pero no el importaba. Un solo mensaje llenaba su cabeza.

Había vencido.

Había matado a esa muchacha que había intervenido en su lucha contra ese estúpido chunnin de Konoha.

Por un momento había temido que no lo lograra, que unote los dos terminase con ella. Peor, claro, eso era imposible. Ella no podía ser derrotada por dos adolescentes enamorados. ¿Por qué si no ella iba ha ir hasta allí a salvar a ese chico? Podía decir lo que quisiera, ponerse a la defensiva o llamarlo "idiota" pero no podría negar la realidad.

Aquello la ponía enferma.

Esa chica tenía madera. Era fuerte y sus palabras detonaban acidez y fuerza. Podría haber legado lejos. Pero… Arrrgg. Detestaba eso.

Reía histéricamente mientras la veía morir.

Y entre la risa no oyó nada más.

Ese chico la había hechazo a perder. Ese chico también era fuerte. Pero en otro sentido. Era listo e inteligente, no podía negarlo. Pero no era poderoso. Y, en realidad, todo se reducía a eso, ¿verdad? Ella creía que si.

Buscó con la mirada el árbol en el que había dejado apoyado a su amado aquella chica, Temari había dicho que era su nombre.

- ¡¿Cómo te sientes ahora, oh, Temari de Sunagakure? – río al aire la mujer, medio loca, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

Temari apenas la oyó entre las nieblas que cubrían su mente. Sentía al cabeza embotada, no lograba oír ni ver con claridad y se sentía más débil cada vez. Notaba frío. ¿Era aquello, pues, la muerte?

Supuso que si.

Al fin y al cabo la había atravesado de lado a lado una rama de, al menos, diez o quince centímetros de diámetro. Lo había visto al bajar un poco la mriada, al notar ese dolro agudo y querer saber que era. Peor había apartado la mirada rápido.

Ahora apoyaba la cabeza en el tronco del árbol contra el que estaba, maldiciéndose mentalmente. De todos los árboles tenía que ir a dar justo a ese. Maldita suerte. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia otra vertiente bien diferente.

La mujer miró en derredor, buscando a aquel chaval. Pero no lo encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía haberse esfumado así, de pronto. Él también estaba herido… No podía haber ido muy lejos. Tenía que acabar con él y rematar el trabajo.

Se puso en pie, con ciertas dificultades y temblores que tampoco debáin de extrañarla dado en estado en que se encontraba: surcada de heridas pequeñas y arañazos y con un tajo por el que se le salían casi el estómago y los intestinos.

Buscó a aquel chico y no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Aún sujetándose la herida del estómago, gritó con rabia:

- ¿Dónde estás? – su voz no tembló aunque al final se quebró un poco -. ¿Has vuelto a esconderte, ¡cobarde?! ¿No vas ha venir a salvar a tu novia? ¡Ella ha dado al vida por ti, pequeño cobarde! ¿O acaso temes enfrentarte a mi? ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre? – Se rió de nuevo -. ¡¡Sal de una vez, cobarde!!

Entre los árboles Shikamaru observó a la mujer. Estaba loca, comprendió. Había perdido el juicio. Y esa vez no era ningún clon.

Había despertado casi al final e la lucha entre las dos féminas, justo en la explosión final, seguramente a causa del ruido. Vio como Temari era atravesada por aquel árbol y se había escondido. Como un cobarde, tal vez, pero él opinaba que no. Como alguien inteligente que espera su turno.

Y lo obtuvo cuando ella estaba cerca de su escondite, de espaldas a él. Era su oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Se lanzó contra la mujer, kunai en mano. Cayó sobre ella derribándola al suelo, de espaldas. Ella se dio de bruces en el suelo y probó, otra vez, el sabor metálico de la sangre. A un tiempo que Shikamaru le clavaba el kunai en la espalda.

Lo extrajo del cuerpo de la mujer que se convulsionó un momento. Lo volvió a clavar. Una, dos, hasta tres veces, con rabia y furia.

Aún cuando ella ay estaba muerta.

Cegado por la rabia y la furia, y por un dolor profundo que no se debía en absoluto a sus herida de la batalla.

Notaba las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando el kunai resbaló entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo. Y aún así al golpeó con los puños, a pesar de que ella nos e movía.

Comprendió que la lucha había terminado por fin.

l mismo día

Página 2 de 2


	5. El beso del viento

**5. ****El Beso del Viento **

Shikamaru se paró por fin y se alejó del cuerpo de la mujer, que yacía muerta boca abajo en medio de aquel diminuto claro que apenas merecía tal nombre.

Se acercó como pudo a Temari, hasta donde estaba atravesada. Se subió a una rama cercana y se acercó a ella más. Se colocó junto a ella, y acarició una de sus tersas y suaves mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.

Los ojos de la muchacha, aquellos preciosos y hermosos ojos aún más bellos que todo el cielo, estaban desenfocados, se encontraban vidriosos y apenas veían ya. De sus suaves labios resbalaban hilos de sangre roja y brillante como pétalos líquidos de una rosa roja. Su cara apenas estaba surcada por herida alguna y su cabello rubio aún se encontraba peinado en aquellas cuatro coletas.

Tenía algunas hojas y un palito enredados entre el cabello y él, con cuidado, se los quitó para Sauri acariciando su mejilla.

- Temari… ¿me oyes? Por favor, no te vayas – suplicó el chico. Su voz sonaba quebrada por un llanto del que apenas era consciente. Su mente únicamente era capaz de ver a aquella preciosa muchacha mugiéndose a su lado, por su culpa -. ¿Por qué has venido? No tendrías que haberlo hecho. No tendrías que haberlo hecho – repitió. Era culpa suya. Si él no hubiera sido tan torpe luchando contra esa víbora viviente… Si hubiera encontrado una estrategia a tiempo… -. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No puede… No…

Había apoyado la frente en el hombro de la muchacha y, pesar de que no era un gesto muy propio de un hombre, lloraba. Lloraba con fuerza y en silencio, solo siendo capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que estaba perdiendo. Era tan irreal. Ella no podía morir. Aquella mujer estaba ya muerta. Por eso Temari tenía que vivir. Habían vencido. Habían vencido. Los vencedores no mueren. Ella no podía estar muriéndose.

- Por favor… no… No me hagas esto… - rogó al aire, al viento. Nunca se había comportado así. Siempre había dicho que el trabajo, que las mujeres, que todo era problemático. Y así había evitado preocuparse, sentirse triste o nada parecido. Pero ahora… ahora aquello lo superaba. Estaba perdiendo lo más importante que había y habría en su vida. Ahora lo entendía. Al final… Que idiota había sido.

- Shi… shi… ka… - oyó una voz a su lado. Era débil, pero ahí estaba. El chunnin levantó al cabeza de inmediato -… Shika… ma… ru…

- No, no hables. No hagas esfuerzos – dijo el chico. Todo va ha salir bien, te lo prometo – le acarició con infinito cariño la mejilla, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por las suyas propias -. He sido un estúpido. Pueden decir que soy muy inteligente, pero he sido un idiota. No me eh dado cuenta hasta ahora… Incluso ella – se refirió a la mujer muerta más allá, tirada en el suelo – se fijo antes que yo. Yo hasta ahora no me había enterado. Justo ahora… Que idiota he sido. Perdóname, Temari, perdóname por favor.

La muchacha trató de sonreír a su lado. Fue un gesto alo triste pero Shikamaru sonrió también, correspondiéndola, acariciándola el cabello.

- Yo…

- Shhh… - le puso un dedo en los labios -. No hables. No gastes fuerzas… Todo va ha salir bien – le prometió, tratando de infundirle fuerzas con una sonrisa.

- No… No va ha salir bien… Y lo sabes… No seas tonto… - intentó decir ella, sonriendo aún. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Shikamaru.

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar.

- No, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes solo – pidió suplicante otra vez él. Pero no servía de nada. No podía engañarse a si mismo. Sabía que aquello no iba ha salir bien. La vida no es un cuento de hadas y solo en los cuentos de hadas las cosas salen bien.

Entonces notó que Temari trataba de moverse. Lo buscaba. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y de aspecto borroso, como si no veía bien. Pero sonreía, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Su respiración era muy débil…

El viento soplaba con fuerza, gimiendo a su alrededor, lamentando la inminente muerte de aquella persona capaz de domarlo.

- Shikamaru…

Y movido por un impulso muy profundo él se acercó aún más a ella para sellar sus labios con un beso. Se dejó el alma en ese beso, tratando de poner toda su pasión, todo ese amor recién descubierto, tratando de poner su vida en él. Para ella. Ella se lo merecía. Hasta los tontos podían rectificar.

Y ella correspondió a aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron él aún acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha rubia de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, con cariño. Con mucho cariño.

Ya no lloraba. Trataba de sonreír para ella.

Y ella sonrió también un momento.

- Shikamaru… - dijo ella.

- Temari… - respondió él.

- … te quiero… - susurraron ambos.

Y tras esto Temari expiró.

**FIN**

En mi modesta opinión de escritora de este fic, diré, que, creo, que, solo por este capítulo, vale la pena leerse esta historia, ¿no? Hasta yo he llorado. Pobres…

Y ahora me toca agradecer a todos los que han ido siguiendo con regularidad este fic, su apoyo, sus favoritos y sus reviews que siempre animan seguir escribiendo.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS!

Porque es cierto que escribí este fic antes de leer vuestros comentarios, y es cierto que, de todos modos, lo habría escrito y colgado igual, pero, aún así, anima mucho. Pues, ¿qué es una historia si nadie la lee?

Por cierto, aunque no interese a nadie… ¡este es mi primer fic, o historia, terminado con quince años. ¡Los cumplí ayer! (el 25 de Julio) .

Fic escrito el día 26 de Julio de 2007 entre las 3:00 (más o menos) de la tarde y las 6 de la tarde del mismo día

Página 2 de 2


End file.
